


The unfinished prank

by SonicGavel



Category: Night Court
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie moved in with his mother full-time, he didn't expect to learn how to be as eccentric as his new stepfather, Harry. But when he learned about the story of the unfinished prank on New York City by putting Groucho Marx glasses on the Statue of Liberty that Harry was planning to do, he felt that Harry deserved to see his prank de resistance acted on. Especially since he was the coolest man in his mom's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfinished prank

As he was up on a wire that was pre-hung, Charlie Giuliano skidded down in his stepfather's Hermes outfit and carefully harnessed himself to the Statue of Liberty. He thought of it, the perfect Father's Day present to surprise the biggest prankster this borough in New York City. All he kept thinking about was pleasing the man who made his mother happy in so many ways.

"Happy Father's Day, Harry. This is all for you." He said as he put the finishing touches on Lady Liberty. "PERFECT!" He declared as he started skidding back up to the building he was on. Just then he thought to himself, "Just wait until they see it in the morning. They'll all be so shocked." He thought before quickly climbing off the building to get home before they all noticed he was gone.

Bright and early the next morning, Charlie woke up to laughing and said good morning to Harry and his mother, Christine, as they were opening Father's Day presents.

"Morning." He managed to yawn out.

"Morning, Charleroo. How'd you sleep?" Harry asked in his always-cheery mood.

"I slept pretty well. What about you and Mom? Did you guys sleep well.?"

"Harry and I slept fine, dear. Say, why don't you get your gift?" Christine said.

"Actually, the gift is something you have to take Harry to. I got him something very cool for his Father's Day gift." Charlie explained.

"Hmm, my curiosity is awakened. What do you think, dear? Should we go with him?" Harry asked as Christine started getting curious as well.

"Well, sure. Let's make a day of it." Christine said as she went into her bedroom to get dressed. Charlie waited in the car as Christine guided Harry to the car--BLINDFOLDED so he wouldn't peak.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked with anticipation in his voice.

"Almost, don't you worry." Charlie said. As they drove up, Charlie and Christine helped Harry out of the car and Christine screamed as she saw the Statue of Liberty.

"What's that?" Harry said with the blindfold still on.

"Alright, Harry. You can take it off now." Charlie said.

"WOW!" Harry screamed in excitement as he saw what his stepson had done. "CHARLIE, IT'S BEEN DONE! MY IDEA! BUT HOW?!" He exclaimed.

"With help from a guy who was an inventor and a little petition from a few friends down in the Brooklyn and Manhattan courts, I got the greenlight to do this." Charlie said as he smiled at the look on Harry's face.

All Harry could do was wipe away a tear and hug his wonderful stepson, then he whispered a thank you into his ear, squeezing Charlie's chest gently.

"Happy Father's Day, Harry." Charlie said as he hugged back.


End file.
